


Indelible Mark

by Firelightelement



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fatherhood, M/M, Marriage, Reconciliation, Tattoos, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightelement/pseuds/Firelightelement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy's wedding brings together Mickey and Ian for the first time in years. Will the men be able to reconnect or is the past left too many marks on their hearts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible Mark

Indelible Mark:

The day of Mandy’s wedding brought with it a crisp fall day and Mickey’s first contact with the Gallagher family in nearly ten years.

Mandy had come to him a few months ago with a new guy on her arm and a big ass diamond on her finger. His first question when he heard of the upcoming marriage was if she was pregnant; after a black eye and a split lip from Mandy’s new fiancé, he had found out that they had been dating for over a year and that no his sister was not pregnant. It turns out that Mandy’s fiancé Arron was a good guy… a lawyer who came into the diner where Mandy works for lunch every day for two months before he could work up the nerve to ask her out. He sister had finally found the right guy after far too many shit heads. Arron had Mickey’s respect after that meeting/ ass-kicking; he wanted to do right by his sister and would take care of her better than any of the Milkovich men had been able to.

Mandy after calling him an asshole for thinking she was knocked up asked if he would give her away at the wedding. After saying yes he was brought into a storm of wedding planning… who the fuck cares about cream verses ivory? What Mickey did care about was finding out that Mandy had asked his ex to be her “best man of honor”, as she called it, he knew he was fucked. He knew that Mandy stayed close with Ian and would even share updates when Mickey was feeling weak and needed to know about how the man was doing, and at some point his sister had also become the best of friends with the youngest Gallagher girl.

Now the day of the wedding Mickey finds himself standing across the room from where Debbie Gallagher was fixing up Mandy’s hair, Mickey couldn’t help but reflect on what had happened since the last time he had seen the Gallagher family. Since losing Ian, Mickey had a few months in jail which gave him a chance to take a long hard look at who he was and didn’t like what he saw: A thug with crass words across his hands, married to a woman he was never going love, no job that a respectable person would have and a son that he could not look at without remembering the worst moment of his life. 

It took him a few years but he can say that the man that he sees in the mirror each morning is one that he has respect for and thankfully has grown a few inches and filled out into the man he is now. Gone are the crass words marking him as a southside thug and the wife that he never wanted and in their places are a son that he loves, a job that has a monthly paycheck and healthcare to provide for himself and his son. He has grown up and become a good man but one look at Ian Gallagher has him feeling like that 19 year old boy who had his heart broken.

Ian is standing at the mirror fixing his tie while Debbie helps Mandy into her dress. They are in the room alone together and the two have not said a word to get other in ten years. Mickey tries not to look but it is like a car crash on the highway you know you should look away but you can’t stop yourself. Ian is still as fucking beautiful as he was the last time he saw him; if by some cosmic joke he looks healthy, his hair just as fiery and skin has a light tan that brings out all of his freckles. Mickey is staring at the man’s back before he locks eyes with him in the mirror. Both the men look away, before anything else can happen between the two Mandy comes out of the bathroom with Debbie hot on her heals. Mickey smiles at his sister, she has never looked more beautiful.

“Mandy you look stunning.” Ian’s voice carries over to where Mickey sits looking at his sister; he can’t help but feel pain in hearing the man’s voice again. The voice that once spoke so lovingly to him and the voice that broke his heart after he had laid it bare. The redheaded man kisses Mandy on the cheek and asks if she is ready.

Mandy is glowing as they make their way to the hall where the wedding will take place. Mickey has never felt so content and uncomfortable at the same time while sitting between sister and Ian on the limo. Ian keeps running his thumb across his chest and flatting down his tie; Mandy is holding his hand so tight he thinks that it might break.  Mickey’s mind is buzzing with thoughts of the past, present and future when they arrive at the hall. Debbie has made sure that all the guests are inside but Mickey can see his ex-wife and son sitting on a bench a few feet from where they are parked. Mickey doesn’t think that the rest of the limo party has seen the pair; Yev looks like a mini Mickey with his dark hair and bright blue eyes in his little suit Mickey bought just for today.

Debbie and Ian are first out the Limo, followed by Mickey who helps his sister out of her seat so that she does not cause damage to her dress. Yev comes running their way and Mickey has to stand in front of Mandy so that the boy doesn’t jump on his aunt; goodness knows what the boy has on his hands that could leave a stain; Mickey thinks to himself how the kid is always sticky. “Slow it down buddy… Hands.” The boy holds out his hands and Mickey pulls a wet nap from his pocket to clean the boy’s hands and face. “Okay now you can hug your aunt.” Mickey locks eyes with the mother of his child, she nods as to say take care and to keep the boy safe as she makes his way to the taxi that has just pulled up. “Papa there are a lot of people inside… are they all here to see Auntie Mandy?” Mickey smiles and ruffles the boy’s hair. “Yeah Buddy and you remember what you have to do for the wedding?” The boy nods and Mickey starts moving the group to the door. Mickey looks around the group and sees that the so call “best man of honor” is standing stock still with his eyes locked on his son. Mandy shouts at the men “Yo shitheads get your heads of out the clouds I’m getting married.” You can take the girl out of southside but not southside out of girl… even on her wedding day. Ian breaks his stare and makes his way up the stairs to the rest of the wedding party.

Mickey can hear the music starting; he hands his son the box that Arron gave to him for safe keeping the night before and nudges the boy down aisle. Debbie checks Mandy over one last time and follows down the aisle once the boy is halfway down the path, Ian smiles at Mandy and makes his way to the front.  Mickey turns to his sister and asks “are you sure about this?” Mandy smiles and takes his arm as the music changes as they make their way down the aisle to Mandy’s soon to be husband. Mickey kisses his sister and shakes Arron’s hand to pull him close “you hurt her, no one will ever find your body.” Before moving to take his place by his son and the Gallagher’s. There is not much room with all of the flowers filling the hall so he and Ian are shoulder to shoulder; Mickey doesn’t hear a word of the ceremony after his body touches Ian’s; all he can feel is the warmth of Ian’s body through his suit jacket, all he can hear is his blood pumping in his ears, he sees Yev squirms in boredom, and he can smell all the flowers and an under layer of the old body spray that Ian used to wear. Mickey is broken out of his thoughts when he hears the crowd cheer and he turns to see his sister lock lips with her new husband.

The next hour is a whirlwind of pictures, wedding guests, and questions it makes his head spin. He is seated at the head table next to his son while he hears Arron’s best man give a speech and gets the dancing started. It is getting a bit hot so he takes his suit jacket and drapes it over the back of his chair. “Hey buddy I am going to get myself something to drink, you want a lemonade?” the boy nods but is more focused on the PSP on his hands that Mickey let him play so he would get too bored.

Mickey walks past the dancefloor and sees Ian dancing and laughing with Mandy, Arron and their friends. With his focus on the dancefloor he doesn’t see that one Arron’s cousins has blocked his path.  The girl is holding a big glass of white wine and by the way she is swaying she has already had a few. “So your Mandy’s big brother?.. Your cute we should dance” The girl is running her hand up and down his arm. Mickey shakes his head and takes a step back from her wondering hands and the girl loses her balance and dumps her wine glass down Mickey’s shirt. Trying to keep his cool Mickey doesn’t say a word to the girl; it is best to not cuss out his sister’s new in-laws Mickey makes his way to the bathroom to try and clean himself up. He has striped his button up and washed it in the sink, now is holding it under the hand dryer hoping that he will not smell of booze all night. The door swings open and he is face to face with the man who had his heart and broke it.

(POV change)

Ian needed to get off the dance floor and away from Arron’s frat brother who is spending a little too much time trying to feel up his ass. He slips pass the guy and signals to his sister that he needs to get a way. Today has been hard; so many conflicting emotions: Joy in seeing his best friend marry the love of her life, fear and regret on seeing the man he has loved for over half his life not willing to look him in the eyes, anger at that same man for not meeting his eyes; love for that same man when he saw him with his son… he is the father Ian always knew he could be. Nothing is simple with bi-polar, he is sick and he at some level always will be; making connections is hard when your head is going so many different ways at once. He has been on his meds for about 6 years and he is still working out what he wants in his life, but the one thing he know is how much he wants Mickey back in his life.

Seeing the man today was like a flashback through all the moments they shared together. The happy moments are life affirming and the sad heart breaking ones.  Ian can’t drink on his meds but would still go out with Mandy and sometimes when she was drunk enough he would hear bits and pieces about Mickey. He held on to those details like a lifeline during his down times, knowing that Mickey was happy and living a better life.

 Sitting in the room with him before the service all he wanted to do was take the man into his arms and never let him go. He looked so handsome in the navy suit Mandy picked out for him, it made his blue eyes even more striking. No matter what he did he could not keep his eyes off of him; Mandy over the years had shared with Ian that about the changes to the man physically: gone are the tattoos and grime that stuck to him in there place was a man that had grown physically and emotionally. Ian loves what he sees.

Worst yet was seeing the man interact with his son; Yevy looked so much like Mickey, same blue eyes, dark hair and crooked smile. Ian could not take his eyes away from the pair, he wanted to know all about the boy and his life, his hobbies, and all the little things that come with knowing a person for a lifetime. Mickey is a good father and everything Ian could want in a man.

Now he has to deal with men who will never stack up to Mickey, like the drunk and overly touchy frat boy he is currently running from. Walking into the bathroom he runs into the man that has been on his mind all day half-dressed and standing by a hand dryer. Ian and Mickey eyes’ connect and they are both frozen. Ian’s eyes take in everything that he sees: Mickey standing in his suit slacks and a white under shirt, his hair has grown out a bit and curls at the ends; but what stands out the most is the new ink on his left arm. It is flames starting at his elbow wrapping up over his shoulder and disappears under the cloth on his chest. Ian has never seen so many beautiful shades of red, orange, and golden yellow in his life. Ian knew that Mickey said that he would never get another tattoo after the ones on his fingers so he wondered what would make Mickey get the one he has now.

“Shit sorry… I’ll go.” Ian is able to stammer out after a few too many seconds of silence. Mickey is broken from his shock and calls after Ian but he has already opened the door and is making his way out. Ian had so much ideas of what his first words to Mickey would be and that was not at all what he wanted.

Now if things couldn’t be more fucked up, stupid frat boy thought him going to the bathroom was a come on and now has him pushed against the wall trying to eat his face. Ian tries pushing the guy away but he is stronger than he looks. “Look Mike… I am really not interested…”

“Its Mark…come on Red we could have a great night… you know you want to…” the guy is licking down his neck while Ian tries to push him off.

(Pov change)

Mickey comes out of the bathroom to see Ian against the wall with some groomsman eating his face it breaks his heart but starts to make his way pass them when he hears Ian trying to push the guy off.

Mickey pulls the guy off of Ian “Dude he said no… why don’t you go find someone more willing or more drunk to get your rocks off with… He isn’t interested in you.” Mickey moves in front of Ian to block the guy from Ian.

“Why don’t you mind your own business and let Red and I get back to getting down to business.”   

Mickey sees Ian roll his eyes at the guy’s quip and take a step closer to his back.

“Hate to break it to you but he is my business, now fuck off.” Mickey knows that it is as true now as it was ten years ago.

The guy tries to take a swing at Mickey but misses and hits the wall. The guy is swearing at the pair and for a moment for both Ian and Mickey it is like old times. A few of Arron’s other buddies have pulled the guy away while Mickey and Ian look at each other and laugh. The pair walk back to the hall where both of their sisters are watching them from across the room; both are telling them with their eyes that they need to talk to each other.

Mickey breaks first. “hey maybe we can find some place quiet and catch up for a bit… we can grab some drinks, get away from all the people.” Mickey is looking down at his shoes, not wanting to take the rejection if Ian says no.

“Yeah I would really like that.” Mickey sees the smile on Ian’s face and it is like fireworks shooting across his body.

“Let me check on the kid and I will meet you back here in five.” The pair part but for Mickey it feels like a new beginning.

They are sitting outside on a bench with the wedding celebrations going on full steam inside. Both don’t know where to begin… so much had happened in the last ten years that where they can start so they sit in silence. Mickey hands one of the beers he took outside and hands it to Ian… right now he wishes that he still smoked.

“Thanks but I will stick with the lemonade…” Ian holds up a can and passes back the beer. “… It messes with my meds when I drink.” Mickey has read everything about Ian’s illness and treatment, so he is glad to know that the man is working to keep himself healthy.

“So you are taking your meds… that’s great man… I am glad that you took care of yourself.”

And just like that the two men are talking about everything that has happen since they were last together. They talked about their jobs, their families, Yev, Ian’s treatment, and everything in-between. Hours past and the wedding goers are starting to leave and the party is wrapping up, both men know that they have more to say but that their time is running short.

“Hey you are staying at the same hotel as Mandy tonight right? Mickey asks. Ian nods with a smile. “Yeah debs and I are sharing a room.”

“I need to get Yevy to bed but maybe we can meet in the lobby bar in about an hour and keep catching up.” The two men make their way back into the hall to collect their things.

Mickey is stopped by Mandy, she looks so happy, this is her day “So what is going on with that” she nods her head at Ian. “Bitch leave it alone and go fuck your husband.” Mandy laughs and gives Mickey a hug, thanking him for being there today and every day before then. “You know you can be happy too.” Mandy tells him as she pulls him into a hug. His sister makes her way to her new husband and Mickey goes in search of his son. Yev is laid out across 3 chairs with Mickey’s suit jacket draped over him; the boy is getting a bit too big for Mickey to be carrying him but he picks the boy up and heads outside to a waiting taxi.

Yev wakes up in the taxi but stays curled in his father’s lap and asks if Mickey had fun at the wedding. Mickey nods and asks if Yev was too bored in a room full of grownups. “Not too bad I beat my game and unlocked secret levels… mama never lets me play video games for that long.” Mickey smiles and hugs the boy to his chest. “Let’s keep the hours of video game play to ourselves… if mama ask you had a fun time and ate too much cake ok?” Mickey doesn’t need another reason for his ex-wife to bitch at him and keep his kid away.

The taxi rolls up to the hotel ten minutes later. Mickey pays the driver and huffs Yev on to his back. The front desk clerk passes Mickey a key card and let him know that their bags were taken up earlier this evening. Mickey asks how late the lobby bar is open and is pleased with the answer of all night. Mickey gets Yev settled in their room and tells him that he is going downstairs to catch up with an old friend. He leaves Yev with the number to the bar and the TV remote but the boy is already out cold.

Mickey still has about a half an hour until he needs to meet Ian downstairs so he hops into the shower to get the smell of wine off of his skin. After a 5 minute shower Mickey is looking through his clothes debating on what to wear; it’s not like this was a date but it is more than two friends hanging out.  Mickey see he only has 10 minutes until he needs to be downstairs to meet Ian so he goes with his gut and picks the black v-neck sweater Mandy got him for his birthday and his favorite old pair of jeans. Mickey throws on some deodorant and runs a comb through his hair before he checks on Yev one more time before pocketing the key card and heading downstairs.

Once is downstairs Mickey heads over to the bar and looks for the redhead. It takes him a few moments to spot Ian in a corner booth. Ian too had showered and changed and as wonderful as he looked in his suit; Mickey loved seeing the man in his olive green t-shirt and jeans. Ian looked deep in thought and had yet to notice Mickey standing a few feet away. Mickey couldn’t help but see that the man keeps rubbing at the same spot on his chest that he did while they were in the limo earlier that day. It must be a nervous tick.

“Hey you get settled in ok?” Mickey asks the man in a greeting.

“Yeah man its nice digs, I will have to thank Arron in the morning.” Ian waves his hand to signal Mickey to take a seat. Once both are seated one of the servers comes over and takes their order; iced tea for Ian and a draft beer for Mickey, Ian also orders a tray of appetizers to share. The two men fall back into their conversation from earlier. Mickey can think back to when they worked at kash and grab and they would talk about nothing for hours: Movies, video games, their families, anything really to pass the time… it was so easy before everything got so fucked up.

“Earth to Mickey.” Ian is waving a napkin in his face.

“Sorry man I was just thinking about when we used to work at the kash and grab and all the stupid things we used to talk about… I must have gotten lost in my own head.” Mickey shakes his head to clear away the past and finds Ian’s hand covering his own. Mickey wants to pull away but can’t because it could be the last time he feels Ian’s skin on his own.

“Those were good days. It was nice having my own bodyguard all the time. Mick you have grown a lot since then; where did that thug who hunted me down the streets of southside because you thought I had messed with your sister go? Now I can only find is a loving and hardworking father… is it wrong that I miss your tattoos?” Ian runs his fingertips over Mickey’s knuckles that were once marked with “fuck u up” in black ink.

Mickey smiles at Ian’s words and gentle touch. Mickey turns his palm in Ian’s hand so that he can lace their fingers together. Mickey gives the hand holding his a squeeze before speaking. “Ian… we have both changed I hope for the better… god this is hard… Ian I never stopped loving you… no has ever matched up to you.” Mickey pulls Ian’s hand to his lips and places a kiss on his palm and looks away.

Ian is quiet but tightens his hold onto Mickey’s hand. “Mick, once I got back on my meds and started to see the world a bit clearer, all I could think about was you and how I ended things. I felt terrible. That’s when I got back into contact with Mandy to try and find you again. One night she had too much to drink and we were laying on her couch and she started talking about you and your life now… away from the neighborhood… with Yev… and a good job. I knew that I couldn’t mess that up for you. You should be happy. So I got my friend back but not the person I was looking for. Mick I was sick but I have always love you.” Ian lets go of Mickey’s hand.

“So where do we go from here? We loved each other but we both know that love isn’t everything.” Ian asks looking down at the table pulling his hands to rest under his chin before sliding one down to rest on his chest.

“Ian I was willing to go through fire for you ten years ago and I will walk through it forever if it means I will have you by my side. Look this is a bit of an odd question but will you come to my room with me… I want to show you something.” Mickey stands and drops a few bills on the table to cover their check. Mickey holds his hand out waiting for Ian to take his hand. We Ian looks up but does not take the offered hand. Mickey grabs the redheads arm. “Please trust me… nothing is going to happen with my kid in the room… I just want to show you something in private. Once you see maybe you will understand more.”

By the end of his words the redhead is on his feet and the pair make their way to Mickey’s hotel room. Mickey unlocks the door and quietly makes his way to the bathroom with a puzzled Ian following behind. Once the door is closed Mickey is pulling his sweater over his head and keeps his back to Ian.

“Do you remember me telling you about how I got my knuckle tattoo and how stupid I thought tattoos were… that if you were going to get something craved into your skin that it should really mean something and be something that you will want to see for the rest of your life.”

Ian sees Mickey drop his sweater to the floor and stand straighter. The brightly colored ink that he saw at the reception peeking out of the dark haired man’s undershirt, clearly goes up and over his shoulder and onto his chest.

“Ian you were my light, my fire and all I wanted in this world. I was broken for a long time and I think you were too. I built my life back up… became a real father to my son and in all that something was missing… you were missing. I moved on but needed a piece of you with me so after paying off my laser removal I got something new. Something only me and Yev have ever seen.”

Mickey turns and Ian can see the new ink marking the man’s chest. Swirls of red, orange and gold highlighted by black and blue. In the swirls Ian can make out two names Yevgeny and his own on the wings of a phoenix.

 Ian feels like the air has been pulled out of his lungs as he reaches out to run his fingers over his name resting above the man he loves’ heart.

“Mick… it is beautiful… I had no idea… I thought you had moved on… I thought it was only me” Ian starts to pull off his own shirt.

Mickey tries to stop the man. “Ian I don’t know what you are thinking but nothing is going to happen with my kid in the next room.”

Ian smiles “No, Mickey I need to show you something too.” With that the man pulls off his shirt and there resting on his heart is…

“Mikhailo…” Both man stand facing each other with their hands over the other’s heart. Ian steps closer and rest his forehead against Mickey’s. Both look into each other’s eyes and know that they are connected forever.

“Please… I need… Mick can I kiss you?” Mickey’s smile tells him everything. The two embrace and it is like no time has passed. Kissing like they are teenagers and touching all the skin of the other man. Things are getting hot and heavy when Mickey pulls away sitting down on the edge of the tub.

“Ian… fuck Gallagher we need to stop… Yev is in the next room and we need to do this right. You are going to head back to your room and in the morning we are going to have breakfast together. You can officially meet Yev… send my sister off on her honeymoon and who knows what will come after that but it looks like both of us will be doing it together.” Mickey runs his hand down Ian’s cheek and places one more kiss on his lips before he pulls away. They put back on their shirts and make their way to the hall holding hands.

“Ian I will see you at breakfast right? I would really like to continue this in the morning.” Mickey places his hand over the place his name is written into the redhead’s skin.

“I will be counting the hours… I have loved you since I was 16 years old and now that I have you back nothing will keep me away… I will see you in the morning.” Ian kisses Mickey again and makes his way down the hall. Mickey stays at the door until the man who holds his heart turns the corner. Walking back into the room he strips down to his boxers and tucks the blankets around his son before laying down in bed. Sleep doesn’t come quickly as memories of the past and dreams of the future play in his head.

Down the hall the man of his dreams is dreaming about a future together.

__

Mickey wakes to his son climbing into bed with him and pocking him in the side. “Papa I’m hungry can we get breakfast?” Mickey is feeling his late night and pulls the bedcovers over his head and curls the little boy into his side. “Let Papa sleep a little longer buddy.” Mickey hugs the boy to his chest and closes his eyes.

“Papa… Auntie Mandy said they have coco chip pancakes… Papa you love Pancakes and I’m hungry!!” The little boy is not shaking his father, clearly not going to go back to sleep.

“okay, okay you go wash your face and brush your teeth and then we can go get breakfast.” The boy runs off and Mickey throws on his jeans and sweater from the night before. Mickey swears that he can smell Ian on his clothes; it makes his heart ache.

In the bathroom Mickey finds his son brushing his teeth and trying to wash his face at the same time. Mickey chuckles and gets himself ready as well. Once the pair is ready Mickey grabs his wallet and pulls on his shoes. Yev is searching for his left shoe, which Mickey finds under his suit jacket. Kneeling down mickey ties his son’s shoe and looks into his little face and realizes that by going downstairs that he is taking the next step in his life.

“Hey Yev, you remember auntie Mandy’s friend Ian?”

“The smiley man with red hair?”

“Yeah buddy… well me and Ian were good friends before you were born and had a bad fight when you were a baby and last night we became friends again… and well he wants to have breakfast with us so that he can meet you again. Would that be okay? It is really important to Papa that you like each other because I am hoping that he will be my friend for a long time.”

“Okay Papa… Hey Papa is Ian your special person?”

“Special person?”

“Yeah, like Uncle Arron is for Auntie Mandy. The special person who loves you the most.”

“Well I am pretty sure you are the person who love me the most but yeah I am hoping that he will be my special person. Is that okay with you?”

The little boy nods and Mickey hugs his son. “Well I think that someone wanted Chocolate chip pancakes we better get going.”

\--

“Ian why are you acting so weird.” Ian is pacing back and forth waiting for his little sister to finish getting ready. Ian stops his pacing and sits on the end of the bed. “Debs I just want to get down to breakfast can you hurry up.”

“Does this have something to do with you not coming back to the room until the ass crack of dawn?” Debbie askes popping her head out the bathroom door.

“Yeah… look debs… don’t go crazy but Mickey and I talked last night and I think that we might be getting back together and I don’t want to be late and have him think I am not interested.”

Debbie comes and sits down next to her brother. “Ian that’s great. Go get your man. I will see you in a bit.”

Ian takes off through the door and makes his way downstairs to find the two Milkovich men sitting at a large table by the window, with other members of the of the wedding party. Mickey has a large cup of coffee and Yev has a hot chocolate with tons of wiped cream. The two are enjoying their drinks and Yev is clearly telling a story to his father. The shy smile on Mickey’s face shows how much Mickey loves the boy. Ian can only hope that he can get Mickey to look at him like that again. Ian makes his way to the table and sits down across from the father and son.

Mickey looks away from his son when he hears someone sit down across from him. Seeing the redhead man his heart starts to beat faster.

“Yev… this is my friend Ian… Ian this is Yev.”

“Hi Ian… do you like chocolate chip pancakes?”

“I loved them… do you know who makes the best pancakes?”

“My Papa!!!”

“Yeah they are pretty good aren’t they?” Ian smiles at the boy and continues to talk to the boy until their breakfasts come. The boy digs in and the two men eat slowly barely taking their eyes off each other. Neither could say who started it but soon the two are playing footsy under the table and their looks are getting more heated.

More of the wedding party gather around the table with varying levels of hangovers. Mickey sees the douc bag hitting on Ian the night before sit at end of their table, icing his hand and looking at Mickey like he would like to break his other hand on his face. Mickey looks away from the frat boy and to his fiery light. The three enjoy their meals and soon Debbie comes to the table and sits next to Mickey.

Mickey and the then teenage girl had a strong connection oh so many years ago. The girl was heartbroken when the two men broke up and she felt that she lost another brother when Mickey was gone from Ian’s life. Once seated the girl kicks her brother under the table and punches the dark haired man in the arm. Looking at the two men she says “Don’t fuck this up… I can’t go through it again.” The men understand that she is talking to both of them and smile.

“Jesus little red, could you not swear in front of my kid.” Mickey tugs on a long lock of hair. Debbie smiles and sinks into Mickey’s side. “I have missed you little red.” Mickey whispers into the girl’s ear and feels the girl kiss his cheek.

“Debs are you trying to steal my man… hate to break it to you but I think you are missing some parts.” Ian looks to his sister with a raised eyebrow and feels Mickey kick him under the table and look to his son.

“Papa why is Miss Debbie hugging you? Didn’t you say that Ian is your special person?”

The three adults around the boy all have different reactions: Debbie snickers under her hand, Ian blushes and Mickey smiles at his son.

“Yeah bud Ian is my special person but Miss Debbie is Ian’s baby sister so she is special too just in a different way. Kind of like Auntie Mandy.”

“So can I call you Auntie Debbie?”

Everyone smiles and Debbie looks to Mickey before she answers. The man’s smile tells her everything.

“Sure Yev that would make me really happy.” The boy and his new “aunt” get to talking about all the boys favorite things.

Mickey and Ian speak quietly, their hands slowly wrap around each other. To both men it feels perfect, like everything that they missed with each other will get right back on track. They make plans for the coming weeks of dates and outings with Yev. Mickey truly wants to do things right and not rush into a physical relationship but with the man of his dreams back in his life all he wants is to pull the redhead back to his hotel room and not leave until they are both bowlegged.

Mickey is broken out of his dirty thoughts when he hears the rest of the wedding party cheering and clapping. He sees his baby sister and new brother in law come into the room looking tired but glowingly happy. The married pair starts hugging all the wedding party and guests that have stayed over before leaving for their two week honeymoon in Jamaica.

Most of the other wedding guests have cleared out as the happy couple makes it to the end of the table where the Gallagher’s and Milkoivch’s are seated. Debbie jumps out of her chair and hugs her best friend. The two talk to each other for a few minutes before they move over to the table. Yev gives his aunt a hug and Mandy tells him that she will bring him something back from her trip. Ian and Mickey stand to say their goodbyes. Mandy going to Ian first while Mickey shakes Arron’s hand and tells him to take care of his sister. Finally Mandy and Mickey are standing together. Over the years Mickey has been able to open up and the close relationship that they have today means that few words need to be said. The pair stands and their eyes lock. Mickey can see how happy his sister is and can’t help but be hopeful of her future with a loving husband and a life outside of southside.

“You can be happy too Mick, don’t fuck it up. Be happy brother.” Mandy looks over to Ian and back to Mickey. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her bouquet and hands it to her brother. “Get your man and the next one of these will be yours.” She pulls her brother into a hug and kisses his cheek before grabbing her husband and making their way to a waiting taxi.

Mickey stands with the bouquet in his hand. Looking up he sees every female wedding guest eyeing the bouquet and some look murderous that they did not get their chance. Mickey turns to Ian who has a shit eating grin.

“Guess that means we have her blessing” Ian says coming over to wrap an arm around Mickey’s waist.

\--

~One Year Later~

Mandy invited Mickey and Ian to dinner with her and Arron to celebrate their first year of marriage. Mickey can’t believe it has been a year, but it has been one of the best in his life. After the wedding he and Ian went on weekly dates to get to know each other again. Saturdays they would take Yev to the museum or park. Quickly they were partners and a family; while it scared Mickey given their history, he is happy and thinking about a future that always have his redhead by his side.

Sitting at the table the two couples talk about their week.

“Mick how is Yev doing on that family tree project?”

“The teacher gave him a C, said that the project was about genealogy not who he feels is his family… I gave that bitch a talking to and Ian takes my phone and 5 minutes later Yev has an A-… Something about modern families and that she didn’t want to tell young minds that different types of families are wrong.”

Mickey smiles at his man and the conversation goes on. As their meal comes his sister seems to get quiet. Mickey leans over to his sister and checks on her. She nods and takes a sip of water.

“ummm… So Arron and I have some news. In about 5 months you’re going to be an Uncle, Mick.”

Mickey and Ian both jump up and hug the woman. Mickey pulls his sister into his arms and she places his hand on her stomach. “Mick, if it is okay with you we would like to name the baby after you big brother… you are the best man I know and I want my child to have you as a namesake.” Mickey starts to tear up and pulls his sister closer. He can feel his partner slide his arms around his waist and kiss behind his ear.

“Mans we can’t wait to meet the baby… I am so happy for you.” Ian says moving to hug Arron.

They sit back down and a few tables nearby congratulate the couple on their bundle of joy. The group enjoys their dinner and soon dessert comes. Ian surprises the whole group by dropping to one knee and pulling a box out of his pocket.

“Well I don’t want to take away from the news of the baby but if I don’t do this now I will chicken out again… Mick I have loved you since I was 16 and I lost you once. I don’t ever to lose you again, after this past year I can’t imagine my life without you. So Mikhailo Milkovich will you marry me and be mine to the end of our days?”

Mickey sits there in shock until his sister kicks him.

“Really? You want to get married… to me and you are asking me here with all these people?” Mickey asks looking down at the table.

“Mick I love you and I know you love me so please let us make it official.” Ian’s hands are starting to shake.

Mickey kneels down next to his lover and takes his hands. Placing a kiss on the redhead’s lips Mickey whispers to the man. “Ian nothing would make me happier then to have you by my side for the rest of our days. Did you have to make a big show of this ... I would have said yes if you asked while we brushed our teeth this morning because in my mind we are together for life. You are my light… my fire and I will love you until the end of my days.” Ian smiles and opens the box and places a wide gold band on Mickey’s finger. They kiss passionately until they hear the people around them cheer. Mickey tucks his head into Ian’s neck, unwilling to meet the eyes of the other restaurant goers let alone his sister’s face.

The two pull apart and get to their feet, only for them to be pulled into a hug by Mandy who starts talking so fast that the two men can barely understand the woman.

“You two better make this a quick engagement. I can’t be fat in your wedding photos. Wait who’s best lady will I be… can I be both?” Mandy doesn’t stop talking until her husband wraps his arms around her waist and speaks quietly into her ear.

Arron speaks up and tells the men that they will settle the bill and that they should enjoy their night. Ian leads Mickey outside and into a taxi. Mickey can’t stop looking from his hand to the man seated next to him. Mickey places his head on Ian’s chest wear his name is printed.

“I love you Ian… I have always have… always will… thank you for asking me to marry you. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our life together.” The two hold each other until they reach their home. Mickey pays the driver and they make their way to the door. Once inside the men make their way to the bedroom. Mickey pulls his new fiancé close and starts to unbutton the redhead’s shirt; kissing the skin as each button opens.  The pair strip each other and make their way over to the bed. Touching all the skin they could reach and tasting the other’s lips and skin.

Their love making has changed since their teenage years; in the past it was just sex… rough and hard but today they use the time to connect on levels that they could never imagine.

“mmm… Mick you feel so good baby.” Ian rolls his hips and slides his hands down Mickey chest. As they connect the two groan and pull each other tighter as if they are trying to become one. At an unhurried pace they touch and kiss for hours. After 3 rounds of lovemaking the pair curls up around each other to rest.

Since they got back together Mickey had taken to tracing his name on Ian’s chest whenever they have a quiet moment. Ian is not even sure that the dark haired man knows he is doing it, but it is Ian’s favorite thing about the man. It feels to Ian like something deeper than love when he lies with Mickey; it is like whatever created this world wants the two of them to be together and Ian is going to spend his life making sure that they stay that way.

\--

“Papa, Ian!!!” the boy shouts as he runs across the school playground into the men’s arms. “You came home early… what did you bring me?” Mickey and Ian had been on there Honeymoon for the past two weeks. Enjoying the sun and sand of Hawaii; the men came home with light tans and the glow of being newly married.

“Hey who said we got you anything… shouldn’t you just be happy to have us back.” Mickey pulls son’s collar and ruffles his hair.

“We have some presents for you at the house, but we wanted you to come with us while we do something special… your mom said it was okay.” Ian takes the boy’s hand as they make their way to the nearest EL station. Sitting on the train; Mickey and Ian flank the boy and let him know where they are going.

“Buds you remember when I got rid of my finger Tattoos that I told you that if you wanted to get a tattoo that I wanted you to talk to me and we would go together so that you didn’t get something stupid that you would regret when you are older. Well me and Ian want to get new Tattoos and we want you to come with us and see.”

“Neat!!! Can I get one too?” the boy bonces in his seat.

“Not today buddy… let’s talk when you are 18 and far away from your mother.” Mickey thinks how his ex-wife would react if their son came home with a tattoo at age 11.

“So what are you getting?” Ian pulls out his phone to show the boy their idea on new tattoos.

“Why get tattoos if they are just gonna be covered up?” the boy continues to look at the pictures on Ian’s phone.

“Sometimes things are just for the people who know about them… it makes it more special that way.”

Soon they are in the tattoo parlor and Ian is first up Mickey holds the redhead’s hand and plays I spy with his son. The process is faster than the group would have thought and before long Ian is getting wrapped up and it is Mickey’s turn in the chair with his son looking on.  

Mickey for all of his tough face hates being in pain so as the first prick of the needle he breathes through his nose and looks into his husband’s eyes. He knows that the small amount of pain will leave a lasting connection with the man he loves.

Mickey gets lost in thoughts; the mix of good and not so good memories of his life. They have all brought him to this moment and while he might wish for the bad moments to be less, he would not be the man, the father or the lover that he is today. They have all left a mark on who he is and Mickey will proudly wear those marks until the end of time.

Mickey is brought out of his thoughts by his son poking him in the side. “Papa, look the lady gave me a fake Tattoo… do you think it will fool Mama?”

The boy pulls up his sleeve to show a skull sitting on background of flames. Mickey smiles and ruffles the boy’s hair as the group makes their way out of the shop.

\--

The men head home and enjoy an evening together. Yev rips into the presents the newlyweds brought back for him. They order pizza for dinner and watch a Pixar movie. Mickey and Ian curl up together watching Yev look through all of his gifts. The boy seems to be very taken with a book on volcanos and Hawaiian gods. The movie wraps up and the group gets ready for bed.

Ian and Mickey go to say goodnight to Mickey’s mini me. They tuck the boy into bed with a full belly of ham and pineapple pizza and macadamia nuts because that is what Hawaiians eat the boy tells them.

Yev accepts a hug and kiss from both men with a smile. “Night Papa… Night Dad, I am glad you are home. Thank you for all the cool new things.”

Ian is taken aback by the boy’s words; he has felt connected to the boy since the day he was born but with all time he missed he never thought that the boy would think of him as a father.

“Night Yevy… sweet dreams… love you buds.”

Mickey pulls his husband into the hall and closes the boy’s door.

“Dad… he called me Dad.” The smile on the redhead’s face is nearly blinding that Mickey can’t help but smile back.

The men move down the hall to their bedroom and climb into bed. At all points of their relationship they both have loved sleeping curled up together. The contact makes them feel safe.

“I love you so much. Thank you for loving me and giving me this life… this family.” Ian whispers in the into the quiet of the room.

“E you and I have been family since before that kid was ever a thought in any of our minds and we have missed out on some things because we were young and stupid but you and me are connected and always will be. The kid knows that you and me are forever.” Mickey pulls off the bandage on his ring finger to reveal his new ink to show his husband. The new words written on his hand reads “…makes me free” in fine script. Ian pulls off his own bandage to show the start to the words Mickey had spoken so many years ago. Words that kept them both going during their time apart; “what you and I have…”   

Ian kisses the palm of Mickey’s hand and helps to place a new clean bandage on his tattoo. Once they are both wrapped up; Ian turns off the light and the pair curl around each other.

Mickey can hear his husband’s breathing even out and he know that the man has fallen asleep. Mickey mind is still running but is peaceful in the arms of his lover. At thirty he can look back on his life and think of all the people and events that brought him to this moment.

Each person leaves a mark on all the people who enter in and out of their lives. Some marks are bigger than others but they are all there in different ways; a memory, a scar, or an unnamed fear. Mickey knows that his family left major marks on his life. Losing his mother in his early teens, causing him lose his last protector; his brothers and cousins running through the neighborhood causing everyone to see him as a thug; his little sister Mandy, protecting her from the world around them; Terry abuse and hate were the worst and left some of the most lasting marks but Mickey would not change his past because it brought him to where he is now.

His son is his lasting mark on the world; a sweet boy who will grow up knowing he is loved and supported through anything. Yev will grow up to do something great and have his own family that will rewrite the history of the Milkovichs as a family who love and care for each other.

And the man who is his past, his future… his everything. Ian; the man that loves him and has shown him how to love in return. If not for him he would still be a closet case, married and drunk; a mini version of his father. Love is the most lasting mark that covers the scars and hurt of the past.

Love is the indelible mark that is written into his skin and into his soul.

in·del·i·ble

inˈdeləb(ə)l/

_adjective_

adjective: **indelible**

  1. (of ink or a pen) making marks that cannot be removed.


  1. not able to be forgotten or removed.



synonyms:

| 

[ineradicable](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1366&bih=659&q=define+ineradicable&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwit-OSx_c3MAhXIKGMKHeNVC-IQ_SoIKDAA), [permanent](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1366&bih=659&q=define+permanent&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwit-OSx_c3MAhXIKGMKHeNVC-IQ_SoIKTAA), [lasting](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1366&bih=659&q=define+lasting&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwit-OSx_c3MAhXIKGMKHeNVC-IQ_SoIKjAA), [ingrained](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1366&bih=659&q=define+ingrained&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwit-OSx_c3MAhXIKGMKHeNVC-IQ_SoIKzAA), persisting, [enduring](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1366&bih=659&q=define+enduring&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwit-OSx_c3MAhXIKGMKHeNVC-IQ_SoILDAA), [unfading](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1366&bih=659&q=define+unfading&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwit-OSx_c3MAhXIKGMKHeNVC-IQ_SoILTAA), [unforgettable](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1366&bih=659&q=define+unforgettable&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwit-OSx_c3MAhXIKGMKHeNVC-IQ_SoILjAA), [haunting](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1366&bih=659&q=define+haunting&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwit-OSx_c3MAhXIKGMKHeNVC-IQ_SoILzAA), never to be forgotten

"indelible memories"  
  
---|---  
  
  

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not have a beta and will welcome any friendly feedback to help my work get better.  
> Thanks  
> Firelight


End file.
